¿¡Oshawott capturado?!
¿¡Oshawott capturado (Oshawott captured?! en inglés, ミジュマル捕獲さ！それでは、保存しましょう！en japónes, Mijumaru hokaku sa! Soredewa, hozon shimashou! en romaji) es el 20mo capítulo de la primera temporada Sipnosis Han pasado 4 horas desde que salvaron a Axew en la plataforma petrolífera, cuando Juan se levantó de su siesta, descubre que Oshawott no estaba y luego se dará cuenta de que lo han capturado. ¡Preparaos para salvarlo! Argumento Han transcurrido 4 horas tras salvar a Axew en Chicago, Juan se echaba la siesta de la tarde y segundos despúes, se despierta y decide ir con sus compañeros y su Oshawott a dar una vuelta y va escaleras abajo y luego descubre que estaban sus compañeros: Ramón veía la televisión americana (Aunque no entienda), Carlos leía un libro que había traído antes de ir a Nueva York y Arturo Valls estaba sentado en una mesa, esperando a Homer para tomar un café, pero Oshawott no estaba y Juan le dice a Ramón que donde estaba Oshawott y Ramón dice que no lo sabía, haciendo que Juan pregunte a Arturo que donde estaba Oshawott y Arturo dice que era muy extraño que Oshawott se haya ido misteriosamente y Juan, callado, se va escaleras arriba pero Homer llega a casa muy cansado y sudoroso y Juan le dice que le pasaba y Homer dice que ha encontrado algo y Juan dice que si trataba de Oshawott, pero Homer dice que no se trataba de eso y le enseña un sobre, por lo que Juan lo coge y la empieze a leer y la carta decía que había capturado a Oshawott mientras dormía su siesta y luego, Juan descubre la firma de nada más y nada menos que... ¡El Agente Rojo! Juan se pone furioso cuando se dio cuenta de que el Agente Rojo fuera responsable de la captura y tras eso, Juan decide ir a salvarlo, contando con sus compañeros y incluso a Homer Simpson y todos se van al coche de Juan y una vez dentro, Juan le dice al GPS que le lleve al lugar en donde está capturado Oshawott y luego, se van volando. En uno de los almacenes de un centro comercial de Nueva York, Oshawott intentaba liberarse de la jaula, pero Agente Rojo le dice estrictamente que esté quieto, pero luego le dice fríamente que ojalá llegaría Juan para matarle, llevando a Oshawott al pánico. Mientras tanto, el coche llega a las puertas del centro comercial llamado Manhattan Mall y Juan dice que puede ser el lugar en donde podría encontrar al Agente Rojo y salvar a Oshawott y luego todos salen del coche y entran al Centro Comercial para ir a los almacenes. Por otro lado, en los almacenes, Oshawott lloraba apoyándose la cabeza entre los brazos apoyados en la jaula, haciendo que el Agente Rojo se diriga a él, con una expresión muy preocupante y le dice que qué le pasaba y oshawott dice que echaba de menos a Juan y a su dueño, pero en cuando mencionó a su "dueño", estalla en una cascada de lagrímas anime, provocando que el Agente Rojo se quede muy desanimado y le dice que no llore porque sino, lloraría yo también pero luego, se aleja de Oshawott para seguir con su trabajo, muy alegre por su escena dramática, dejando a Oshawott cabizbajo. Luego, Juan, Homer y sus compañeros pudieron llegan al almácen, no sin topar con un cargador de cajas, haciendo que Juan se disculpe y luego sigen, dejando al cargador de cajas muy confundido. Tras entrar, Juan, Homer y sus compañeros se separan para buscar a Oshawott: Ramón y Carlos buscaban debajo de las cajas, Arturo abría las cajas y luego las cerraba, por si Oshawott estaba dentro de las cajas y Homer y Juan buscaban y buscaban en cajas y 20 minutos de búsqueda despúes, toda la banda estaban muy cansados de tanta búsqueda y Homer dice que si tuviéramos que llamar a alguien que pueda encontrar a Oshawott y Juan, apoyado en la pared, pulsa un botón por accidente y descubre que ha abierto una puerta y Homer dice que había otra sección del almacén y le felicita a Juan por descubrir otro lugar dentro del almacén y en el momento de entrar, se oye la voz de Oshawott pidiendo ayuda y Juan reacciona diciendo que era Oshawott y Homer dice que vamos y todos van corriendo hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Oshawott. Al llegar, Juan descubre a Oshawott enjaulado y corre con locura dispuesto a liberarlo, pero Agente Rojo lo detiene y Juan le dice que se aparte y Agente Rojo bromea diciendo que te parecía de buena gana de detener el paso, haciendo que Homer diga muy enfadado que se apartara, pero Agente Rojo dice con tono de broma que quería sino quería apartarse, provocando un enfado grande de Juan diciendo que lo apartaría por las malas y lo lanza, llevando al Agente Rojo muy furioso, diciendo que quería p?¡?¡? contigo y tras esto, inicia una batalla que será a base de cajas. Mientras los 2 luchaban, Homer intentaba abrir la jaula con una ganzúa, pero estúpidamente le pincha varias veces al trasero de Oshawott, hasta hacerle enfadar y provocar que use concha filo para poder abrir la jaula y lo hace, dejando sorprendido a Homer diciendo que es muy bueno que un samurai normal. La pelea continuaba y cuando el Agente Rojo se da cuenta de que Oshawott ha salido de la jaula, le provoca una ira que patea por detrás a Juan, para volver a capturar a Oshawott, pero ya estaba apunto de agarrarle a Oshawott, en cuando un golpe de sartén por parte de Arturo Valls le hace caer al suelo y Juan decía que Oshawott casi no lo contaba. Pero, Agente Rojo se levanta con una mano en su dolorida cabeza, diciendo que no había acabado, pero no pudo terminar la frase en cuando se acerca un Oshawott enfadado y echando humo por ser capturado, dejando a Agente Rojo pensando que eso le iba a terminar mal y al final, Oshawott estalla de rabia y le da unos cuantos golpes al Agente Rojo, terminando con una patada en toda la cara y tras todo eso, Agente Rojo se va corriendo y gritando de miedo y diciendo que pagaríais por esto. Luego de eso, Juan abraza con una sonrisa a Oshawott diciendo que casi te lo iba a perder y Homer dice que íbamos a hacer luego de eso y Arturo Valls dice que podríamos ver un partido de la tele, que hoy habría un partido de la Major League Soccer y Juan dice que me apunto y Homer dice que iremos a comprar comida para ese partido y se van corriendo, alejándose de los almacenes. Diálogo Juan Nadal: Buenos días, hoy 24 de julio de 1990 y la serie principal de nuestro canal sigue con... ¿¡Oshawott capturado?! Juan Nadal: En este vigésimo episodio de la serie principal, descubriremos que Oshawott desapareció misteriosamente, pero en realidad es capturado por un enemigo que todos conocen. ¡Dentro capítulo! "Nueva York, 3 de Julio del 2011, 15:00 de la tarde" "Juan estaba en su cama, echandóse una siesta y 5 segundos despúes, se despierta y luego se levanta" Juan Martínez: (Desperezándose) Que siesta que me he "pegao". Tengo ganas de ir a dar una vuelta con Oshawott y mis chavales de aventura. (Baja las escaleras) "Al llegar abajo, descubre que sus compañeros de aventura estaban haciendo sus actividades..." Presentador americano (En televisión) And this afternoon, we discovered that there was a thief arrested for robbery of... (''Y esta tarde, descubrimos que hubo un ladrón detenido por robo de...) '''Ramón García:' (Cara de "No entender Nada", con una gota de sudor) No entiendo nada. "A otro lado, Carlos leía un libro que habría traido de su país antes de ir a Nueva York y en la cocina, Arturo Valls estaba sentado en la mesa esperando a Homer para un café, pero Oshawott no estaba" Juan Martínez: (Dirigiéndose a Ramón) Ramón, ¿Sabes donde está Oshawott? Ramón García: No lo sé. Estabas haciéndote la siesta, ¿no? Juan Martínez: Nada, olvídalo. (Se dirige a Arturo) Arturo, ¿Donde está Oshawott? Arturo Valls: ¿Oshawott? (Gira la cabeza por otros lados) Eso es raro de que Oshawott se haya desaparecido misteriosamente. Juan Martínez: Bueno, si tú lo dices. (Comienza a subir las escaleras, pero alguien abrió la puerta de entrada) (Homer entra a casa muy cansado y sudoroso y jadeando) Juan Martínez: (Baja las escaleras) ¿Que pasa, Homer? ¿A que viene de tanto correr? ¿Ha pasado algo malo? Homer Simpson: Es que... que he encontrado algo. Juan Martínez: ¿Has encontrado algo? Se trata de Oshawott, ¿No? Homer Simpson: No se trata de eso... Se trata de... esto (Saca un sobre) (Juan saca el sobre, lo rasga y saca una carta) Juan Martínez: ¡Una carta! ¿De quién será? (Comienza a leer) "Hola aprendiz de héroe de mierda. Mientras tú hacías el vago durmiendo y tus miserables compañeros estaban haciendo sus cosas personales, aproveche para capturar a tú Oshawott sin hacer ni un ruido. Si quieres morir para salvar a Oshawott, ven a verme en los almacenes del Manhattan Mall para que puedas perder tú vida. Saludos malvados: Agente Rojo" (Mirando fijamente la firma) ¿Agente Rojo? (Comienza a enfurecerse) Hijo de... (Arranca la carta) ¡MALDITO AGENTE ROJO! ¡YA VERÁS CUANDO TE PILLE! (Comienza a arder de rabia, luego se pone normal) Venga chicos, vamos a salvar a Oshawott. Homer, tú vendrás conmigo. Homer Simpson: Vale. (Todos salen de la casa y entran en el coche especial de Juan) Juan Martínez: (Al GPS) GPS, llévame al lugar donde está capturado Oshawott. GPS: Entendido. (El coche saca las alas de avión y se va volando al lugar indicado por el GPS) Juan Nadal: Como habeís visto, el Agente Rojo había capturado a Oshawott y se lo ha llevado a los almacenes de un centro comercial llamado Manhattan Mall y Juan, sus compañeros y Homer Simpson, se dirigirán a salvar a Oshawott. Vamos a ver ahora. "Almacenes del Manhattan Hall" (Oshawott hace unos intentos desesperados de escapar y salir de la jaula, pero Agente Rojo se gira y mira estrictamente a Oshawott) Agente Rojo: (Con estricidad) ¡Estáte quieto, Oshawott! (Luego pone cara muy calmada. Fríamente) Ojalá pudiera llegar Juan para que puedas verlo sufrir, je je je. (Oshawott comienza a entrar en pánico) (Mientras tanto, el coche aterrizó a las puertas del Manhattan Mall) Juan Martínez: (Mirando el letrero de la entrada) Hmm. Este debe ser el lugar donde debe estar este estúpido agente. ¡Vamos chicos! (Salen del coche y se meten al centro comercial para ir a los almacenes) (En los almacenes, Oshawott lloraba apoyándose la cabeza entre los brazos apoyados de la jaula, haciendo que Agente Rojo le mire y se diriga a él, con una expresión muy preocupante) Agente Rojo: (Preocupado, a Oshawott) ¿Que te pasa, Oshawott? Te veo muy triste. (Oshawott le dice al Agente Rojo que echaba de menos a Juan y al dueño, pero en cuando dijo lo de la palabra "dueño", estalla en un llanto, con una cascada de lagrímas anime) Agente Rojo: (Desanimado, a punto de llorar) Oshawott, no llores, por que si no, lloraré también. (Oshawott deja de llorar, luego Agente Rojo se marcha contento por la escena dramática para seguir con su trabajo, dejando a Oshawott cabizbajo) (Por otro lado, Juan, Homer y sus compañeros llegan a las puertas del almacén, pero Juan se topa con un cargador de cajas) Juan Martínez: (Topándose con el hombre) ¡Uy! ¡Disculpe, vamos a buscar a alguien! (Entran al almacén, dejando al cargador de cajas confundido) (Al entrar a los almacenes...) Juan Martínez: Vale, vamos a separarnos: Yo y Homer intentamos buscar a Oshawott por toda esta sala. Ramón y Carlos, buscad debajo de las cajas. Arturo, mira dentro de las cajas por si está Oshawott. ¡Vamos! (Todos se separan para buscar: Ramón y Carlos buscaban debajo de las cajas, Arturo abría las cajas y luego las cerraba, por si Oshawott apareciera en una caja y Juan y Homer buscaban por toda la sala...) (20 minutos después, toda la banda ya están cansados de tanto buscar) Juan Martínez: (Muy exhaustado) 20 minutos de búsqueda y nada. Homer Simpson: Si tuvieramos que llamar a alguien que nos ayudaran a buscar y salvar a Oshawott, no estaríamos en ese estado, no? Juan Martínez: Pues claro. (Se apoya en un botón y lo pulsa accidentalmente, abriendo una puerta. Juan descubre la puerta abierta) ¿Qué cojones...? Homer Simpson: Pues hay otra sección del almacén que no hemos buscado por aquí. (Luego se dirige a Juan y le felicita) No te diste cuenta de ese botón que abría esa puerta, pero muy bien por llevar a otro lugar del almacén. Venga, vamos a entrar. "Luego, al momento de entrar, se oye la voz de Oshawott pidiendo ayuda" Juan Martínez: (Reacciona) ¡Es Oshawott! ¡Vamos, chicos! (Todos se van al lugar donde Oshawott se encuentra enjaulado) "Y por fin, llegaron al lugar ese y Juan ve a Oshawott enjaulado" Juan Martínez: (Ojos brillando de alegría) ¡Oshawott! (Corre con locura) ¡Tranquilo, yo te liberaré...! (Agente Rojo aparece al instante) Agente Rojo: Oh, hola, aprendiz de héroe. Has venido en el momento justo para ver a Oshawott por última vez. Juan Martínez: (Enfado) ¡Aparta! Agente Rojo: (Tono de Broma) ¿Te parece de buena gana que te cortaría el paso así? Homer Simpson: (Vena de enfado) ¡Te ha dicho que te apartes! Agente Rojo: (Tono de Broma) Vaya... ¿Y que pasa si no quiero apartarte de aquí? ¿Eh? Juan Martínez: (Ojos blancos del enfado, muy furioso) ¡¡Pues te apartaré por las malas!! (Agarra al Agente Rojo y lo lanza a una caja, destruyendólo) Agente Rojo: (Sale de la caja. Cara de demonio) ¡MUY BIEN, JO PUTA! ¡YA ESTÁ BIEN! ¿¡QUIERES PUTEAR COMNIGO?! ¡¡PUES VENGA!! (Juan y Agente Rojo se miran desafiadamente y luego, dan inicio al combate a base de cajas) Ramón García: Y ahi va otra batalla con nuestro compañero. (A Homer) ¡Homer, libera a esa cosa mientras ellos siguen luchando! (Le da una ganzúa a Homer) Homer Simpson: (Coge la ganzúa) Si, señor Ramón. (Se dirige a la jaula de Oshawott) A ver... ¿Por donde está la cerradura? Debe ser aquí. (La ganzúa pincha al trasero de Oshawott) ¡D'oh! Lo siento. A lo mejor por aquí. (La ganzúa le vuelve a pinchar al trasero de Oshawott) ¡Demonios! Perdón. (En varias escenas, Homer hace varios intentos de liberar a Oshawott, pero cada intento es fallido con otro pinchazo en el trasero de Oshawott, provocando al final que Oshawott se ponga furioso) ¡Cielos! (Oshawott saca su concha y usa Concha Filo con furia, a lo que la jaula queda destruida, dejando sorprendido a Homer) Guau, este pokemon es mejor que un samuraí normal. "Mientras tanto, Juan y el Agente Rojo seguían luchando y al momento, Agente Rojo se gira y descubre la jaula destrozada" Agente Rojo: (Mira la jaula destrozada) ¡Oh no! ¡Oshawott se ha escapado! (Estalla de ira) ¡¡ME GUSTARÍA SABER QUIÉN HA HECHO LIBERAR A ESE OSHAWOTT!! ¡¡Apartate, Juan!! (Le da una patada por detrás a Juan y va a por Oshawott) "El Agente Rojo ya estaba a punto de capturar a Oshawott, pero..." ¡¡CLANG!! "Arturo Valls golpeó al Agente Rojo a la cabeza con una sartén, mandándole al suelo" Arturo Valls: (En shock) Huy, lo siento. (Esconde la sartén detrás) Juan Martínez: (Aliviado) Buf, menos mal. "Pero, en menos que canta un gallo, Agente Rojo se levanta, con una mano en su dolorida cabeza" Agente Rojo: (Levantándose) Oye, esto aún no ha acaba... (Se le acerca un Oshawott muy enfadado, provocando el pánico de Agente Rojo) Oh oh. Creo que eso me va a terminar mal. (Al fin, Oshawott estalla en una ira muy dura y comienza a dar golpes al Agente Rojo y finalmente, Oshawott da una patada en la cara de Agente Rojo) Agente Rojo: (Muy asustado tras la paliza. Se va corriendo) ¡¡AAAAAAAAH!! ¡Pagareís por esto, idiotas!! (Tras todo esto, Juan, sonriendo, abraza a Oshawott) Juan Martínez: ¡Oh dios mio, Oshawott! ¡Casi te iba a perderte por culpa de ese tipo! (Abraza a Oshawott, con lágrimas ondulantes) Homer Simpson: Bueno chicos. ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? (Todos piensan, pero luego...) Arturo Valls: ¿Porqué no vamos a ver un partido de fútbol en la tele? Hoy hay partido de liga de la MLS. Ramón y Carlos: (Fascinados con la idea de Arturo) ¡Me parece bien! Juan Martínez: (Fascinado también) Yo me apunto. (Oshawott dice que también se apunta) Homer Simpson: Vale. Vamos a comprar la comida para el partido. ¡Al supermercado! (Todos se van corriendo muy contentos, alejándose de los almacenes) Juan Nadal: Y así, Juan Martínez pudo salvar a Oshawott confrontandóse con el Agente Rojo, que era el responsable de la captura del pokemon del desconocido dueño. Aquí terminamos otro capítulo de la famosa serie principal. ¡Hasta luego y adiós! FIN DEL EPISODIO Categoría:Capitúlos de la 1a temporada Categoría:Las aventuras de Juan Martínez 1